Blue Jean Short Clad Ladder Climber
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Here is a what if story version that could have made the show more interesting. Enjoy, read and review. Joey refuses to use the front door climbing in her son's second story using a ladder. Mrs. Leery decides to leave a reminder behind for Joey to ponder.


The Jean Short Clad Ladder Climber

Disclaimer: I have decided to delve into story writing for one of my favorite shows of all time with Katie in the news. I do not own the TV show Dawson's Creek or make any money from this story. Read and review and you can drop me a PM if you have an idea.

Author's Note: Gail Leery, Dawson's mother was never enamored with the idea of the teen girl from down the creek rowing up to the dock and climbing a ladder up into his impressionable teen son's bedroom. Here's a new take of how she let Joey of her displeasure.

**Dawson's House**

Joey climbed up the ladder into her son Dawson's bedroom where Mrs. Leery was waiting for her.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Leery Joey said in her soft alto voice as she slowly finished climbing through the second story window her arms holding the sill before turning half way around stepping one of her legs into Dawson's bedroom, stretched like a great cat.

Gail was speechless. She had seen her jean shorts before, but never one's as short and tight as the one's Joey was wearing. Her top was a red and white striped t shirt,  
but it was her jean short clad bottom that she knew drew the male's eye including her impressionable teenage son. The jean clad material was so tight and stretched thin, that Gail Leery could clearly see the outline of her panties and contours of her still baby-fat bottom cheeks from behind.

Dawson and his mom's full attention were focused on Joey. Enjoying all the attention, Joey slowly turned around so that her budding bottom was facing Dawson. The jean shorts were quite tight with an unladylike visible panty line and half her bare white butt cheeks exposed above the fringed legs of the shorts.

The jean shorts clung to her shapely bottom.

Mrs. Leery decided this shameless display had gone on long enough. Joey had been acting like a brat forever and it was time he put an end to her unladylike ways once and for all!

So, when Joey bent at the waist and he thin denim material stretched tight across her butt the cheeks even delineating leaving almost nothing was left to the imagination.

"Since you refuse to enter our house like a decent young lady, you give me little choice than to leave a reminder behind." Mrs. Leery said.

"Mrs. Leery I just like to climb into Dawson's room."

"Then you can use the front door, young lady."

"Fine," Joey leaned forward with a look of what was the old farts problem on her sweet face.

While she was bent over with her jean clad bottom next to Mrs. Leery's face showing an angry face turned to a wicked smile feeling she had just trumped her Dawson's mom.

Dawson's mom had reached her boiling point and took the decorative wooden plaque off the wall and swatted Joey Potter's bottom once, really hard. The burn spread down through her jean shorts and her panties as well. The stubborn teenager who had just been called out for not using the front door rubbed her bottom and turned to leave, but Dawson stopped her.

"That really was uncalled for at my age, Mrs. Leery!" Joey said, pouting.

"Really your sister suggested it to get your attention! She agreed you needed to learn some better manners" Mrs. Leery fumed.

"Okay mom, I think we get it Joey's sister is behind your message. Now please leave us alone." Dawson said.

Joey's angry face turned to a wicked smile feeling she had just trumped Dawson's mom.

What didn't know was her reflection and 'eat shit' smile had been reflected in the chrome face of the toaster in front of her.

Dawson perturbed at the way his mother ha just treated Dawson, slammed the door and Mrs. Leery was left alone in the hallway with the wooden plaque a part of her wishing she could really take Joey in line with more than one swat.

End of Chapter One:

Enjoy and Review


End file.
